


Finding your feet

by MangaBitch



Series: Lost girl [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Affection, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bisexual Female Character, Breakfast, Cabins, Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Cute, Dating, Debt, Dirty Jokes, Dysfunctional Family, Early Mornings, Embarrassment, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Family Loss, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Forests, Girls Kissing, Hiding, Holding Hands, Homelessness, Hugs, In-Laws, Jealousy, Lazy Mornings, Lesbian Character, Living Together, Loneliness, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Memories, Nicknames, Nyotalia, Pancakes, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Playful Sex, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Recovery, Rescue, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Scents & Smells, Self-Reflection, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sisters, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Anxiety, Teasing, Time Skips, Top Canada (Hetalia), Trauma, Tsunderes, Wives, Workplace, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Sequel to starting anew, part 2. Time skip after reader gets lost in the snowy woods and is found by Maddie. The two are now dating and have an established relationship. Reader is adapting to being Maddie's fiance and her relationships with the rest of the 2p Face family. But it's not all bad.





	1. spreading thy wings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not creating the sequel to this sooner. I've had a lot going on but I'm back and I'm going to try writing a bit more consistently in the future. I hope you like this story :)

(Y/N) came to hazily, your head still fuzzy from sleep, you had no idea of what time it was nor what day it was. You had been sleeping so heavily waking up felt like such an effort. The sun beaming in gently through the cabin windows, the soft growls of a sleeping Kumarie at the end of the bed. It had now been at least a year since you found yourself lost in the snow only to be rescued by a very sexy loner in the woods. Though it had taken some time to adapt to living with her, she softened up to you. Though she appeared scary, unsociable and sometimes rude, Maddie wasn't nearly as bad as she appeared to be. She wasn't good at socializing with people due to the fact her mother had never been the most affectionate person either. She never had many friends growing up so she had no idea of how to properly connect with people, her choice of lifestyle didn't help matters either. But she was still a good person regardless. 

She looked rough on the outside but inside was as sweet and soft as cookie dough. She would never hurt you, the idea of Maddie even doing such a thing to you was beyond questionable. She was scary and intimidating around strangers or people who she saw as a threat. She always made sure to check on your physical and mental health, though she was blunt with her opinion she meant well. She loved you dearly and it had been clear of this the day she met you. You could still remember her blushing and awkward face as you sat together on her sofa in the low light after she saved you. 

She was very affectionate with you after you became involved with each other. Ruffling your hair to reassure you when you seemed stressed or unhappy, hugging you from behind and so on. She was the abrupt awkward affection rather than the boldly romantic kind. But you didn't mind, in fact you found it rather adorable, seeing her flushed with awkward embarrassment. Trying in her own way to show how much you meant to her. I mean if Maddie hadn't found you that night, you would have frozen to death and died a human popsicle. You later learned that before you started living with her, she used to suffer from insomnia, social anxiety and worse tempers. But you had changed that, she was sleeping better, she could tolerate crowds and people better, and she learned to control her temper when she was around you as to not scare you. The two of you had helped ease and heal one another, almost like finding each other was fated or something. 

The lowest point of your life, homeless, your grandmother and parents dead. In debt and lost, she found you alone in the snow and took you in. A canadian loner goddess who later became your lover and gave you somewhere to call home. She had helped you get back on your feet and even find a job, you couldn't thank her enough for all she had done for you since then. If she hadn't found you, you would either be dead or possibly found by those loan sharks and living a worse life. You were grateful for this blessing that had befell you instead. Kumarie had come to accept you as a new resident too. 

While Kumarie tended to previously only obey orders from Maddie, she had come to look at you as a second master/mother. She'd rub against your legs and growl, waiting to be scratched on the head by you. She would protect you diligently when Maddie went away and would growl at anyone she saw as a threat when you went out alone together. If maddie was delayed and couldn't collect you from work, she would send Kumarie to collect and walk you home in her place. You felt so blessed. You were relieved to know after some time the loan sharks had backed off or at least gone into hiding. Thinking you must have run away or worse, however you still had a large debt so they would never stop looking for you. But you had no money to pay, but Maddie made sure to use her mother Simone's connections to keep an eye out and make sure they stayed away from you. They were nothing but trouble and if they found you, seeing as you had no money their intentions would be anything but good. 

Sometimes you feared they would show up out of nowhere and kidnap you. Dragging you away kicking and screaming, to which you would never see Maddie again and nobody would know what happened to you. It was a fate that you had luckily escaped, unless you got rarely lucky and they had given up on you. Believing you had died in the snow and there was no point in chasing a dead girl. You rolled over in bed, wiping the sleep from your eyes. You sighed sleepily, trying to repress a yawn. It was still chilly outside but the cabin was always so warm and cozy, Maddie kept a thick blanket atop the bed as well as the sheets to keep you both warm from the weather outside. Having lived alone for so long she knew how to survive through the less than pleasant weathers that may come. You needed water, or (Tea/coffee) to give you a perk up. I mean you couldn't stay in bed forever after all. As nice as the idea sounded. You wanted to enjoy the outdoors, maybe go on a woodland walk or something. You just wanted to do something, anything, have a little fun. Maybe have a date with Maddie, it had been a while since you had been able to do so because your personal lives had been rather busy lately. 

An annoyed moan came from beside you, grumbling sleepily. An arm tightening around your waist as they complained about you moving, light cold air tickling your skin. A small smile spread across your face, turning to look at your lover with a fond smile. Maddie was spooning you, her body pressed close to yours, still wanting to sleep longer. She wasn't a morning person and she was enjoying sleeping with you next to her. Her messy honey blonde waves tumbling across her shoulders and face. 

She didn't like being called cute as she found it embarrassing, but she was lenient with you because she loved you. However, she did get sulky about it and would get annoyed if anyone else brought it up. But you would never stop thinking she was adorable. She was your woodland angel whom had stolen your heart, even if she hated being compared to such a thing. "Morning Maddie" you cooed softly stroking some of the air from her face. 

"m back t' bed..." Maddie mumbled under her breath sleepily. It wasn't even sunrise yet, though getting light it was still too damn early to be awake. She didn't know if it was nature's call, thirst or her body randomly waking her up. But she didn't care, she was enjoying sleeping beside you and she didn't plan on getting up anytime soon. She had never inherited Olivia's early bird nature and didn't know how her mother tolerated it for so long. In that sense she had respect for her.

She figured your work pattern was the cause of early rising with you, it was a hard thing to break a habit after all. But it did get annoying, especially when you weren't working. She could always sense when you left the bed, the warmth depleted and she felt a discomfort when you left. She didn't sleep as peacefully and got restless, when you had to work late she often stayed up until you got back. Nowadays she couldn't sleep unless you were beside her, the only cure to her insomnia. 

You laughed awkwardly "I have to get up babe, it's morning" you argued. You may not have had work today but you knew now that you would never get back to sleep after this. Once you woke up there was never getting you back to sleep again, honestly it was both a curse and a blessing. But Maddie was trying to turn you into a night owl, just in hopes of you not waking up earlier than her anymore. You appreciated the habit but you were such a light sleeper anyway. 

Maddie shifted, slowly sitting up to look at you through her messy honey blonde waves. Her violet eyes weary and a hint of annoyance shining in them, since getting more sleep the bags under her eyes had lessened. She tightened the grip around you to keep you from getting out of bed. "Babe... the sun isn't even up yet. Please don't make me drag you back under the blankets" she warned. I mean she would have fun doing so but she just wanted to cuddle more.

You blushed, Maddie would never hurt you, she was pretty much a puppy dog around you. She just didn't like being woken up when she was asleep. You softened and ran a hand through her messy hair affectionately "Ok, ok babe. Sorry" you apologized playfully. Slipping back into the sheets slowly and cuddling up next to Maddie. Nuzzling against her soft body, the scent of maple syrup and pine wafting up your nose. After the crap you went through before you met her, the place you felt safest was in her arms. "Just a bit longer, If my stomach starts making noises we are getting up. No arguing" you warned. When your stomach demanded food, you had to eat. 

Maddie mumbled in agreement but an amused smile spread across her face, she had won this argument for now and she got to cuddle you a bit longer. She wasn't quite ready to leave the warmth of her soft bed, not when the sun wasn't even up, she had never been able to stand being awake earlier than somewhere in between 8 or 9am in the day. Any earlier and it was out of the question, unless it was an emergency.

* * *

(Y/N) groaned in delight as she took another mouthful of syrupy soft pancakes. Maddie knew exactly how to make soft fluffy pancakes perfectly every time, or even thin and perfectly cooked crepes when you asked. Though she had once made apple cinnamon muffins on one occasion, hell they had been so good you took a couple to work one time for your break. She must have gotten her baking talents from Olivia. Though it embarrassed her, you loved to boast about what a good cook your lover was and how spoiled you were by her. 

She never let you go hungry, she made sure you had everything you needed and spoiled you with love. Showing how much she loved you and how important you were to her. Knowing she needed you that much warmed your heart. Wondering how lonely she must have been before you came into her life, living alone in the woods without a friend or even a neighbour. Even with a pet polar bear, she would be starved of true human connection. But thanks to you, she had a better life now. 

Maddie leaned against the breakfast table, her cheek rested on her hand as she watched you eat. She had always been the kind of girl who spaced out, often lost in thought when admiring things. But after meeting you she did so more than ever. "You really were hungry maple" Maddie teased in amusement. But she was glad to know you were eating well, when she first found you, you had been so thin. Mainly due to your poor background, I mean the loan sharks took everything you had. You could barely afford to look after yourself, that included eating too. A year later of living with her and you had finally gotten to healthy weight. I mean she had seen your body enough times to know the difference. 

"Told you" you teased sticking out your tongue. You were truly spoiled by her cooking, back then you never thought that being saved by her would mean you would be living such a happy life later on. But then living in the woods, the walk through the woods and getting to and fro from work really took a lot out of you. Your newly found labour job gave you more of an appetite than you used to. But then again with her cooking how could you not want more?

As you ate, you gazed at the ring on your finger and hers, sometimes you found it hard to believe the two of you were even engaged. After living with her a year of you living with Maddie, she proposed to you to become her wife. She didn't just give you any ordinary ring however, it was a silver looped double shank ring with silver swirls embedded with diamonds. The maple leaf was rose gold coloured, with champagne diamond centre. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. You stroked it fondly with your fingers, a look of love on your face as you gazed upon it. Though you had dreamed of getting married and finding your princess charming as a kid, you never saw it happening to you while living with your grandmother. But now knowing what Maddie was the person to become your wife in the future, you couldn't be happier about it. 

You didn't know anything else about your future, aside that you would be wives one day. But not knowing was half the fun, just spending your life together was enough. Figuring out everything else to come together. However, you didn't quite know your in laws to be yet. You had met a couple of times but you never really spent a lot of time with them, but you were on good terms with each other. Olivia doted on you like you were her own child. Always asking you to come visit any time and gushing to Maddie about what a sweetheart you were. She was a lovely, polite woman but she was a little bit clingy and eager for you. Not that you hated affection but she didn't quite understand personal space.

Simone was her partner, older by at least 3 years. She was an apathetic, blunt and sharp tongued woman, but her soft spot was Olivia. She was awkward and abrupt with showing affection but she wasn't all for romance. She was a complicated woman but she wasn't heartless. She also had accepted you, calling you a "Good girl" but she tended to behave more politely when you visited. Often scolding Olivia when she was overwhelming you or picking up when you seemed uncomfortable.

Maddie's older sister Jessie was rebellious troublemaker with a heart of gold. She spoke her opinion bluntly and was known for finding trouble and cursing a lot which caused Olivia to scold her. She often argued with Maddie and loved to tease you. But she protected her family, now including you and didn't take crap from anyone. But it was just her way of showing she cared, from what you could guess anyway. She often flirted with you for fun which Maddie didn't appreciate. However, she was just as protective over you as Maddie and kept an eye out for the loan sharks who had caused you grief. She often teased her sister for becoming a softy since you came into her life. 

"Something on your mind maple?" Maddie asked curiously, a hit of caution in her voice. Even now there were times you had flashbacks of what you went through before you came to live with her. During the first few weeks you didn't go anywhere without her, terrified out of your mind that the Loan sharks would find you. Even now you were still cautious of randomly spotting them or bumping into them in public. People like this didn't give up easily after all, they wanted their debts paid.

You panicked, snapping out of your daze. Pretty sure that maple syrup was now sticking to your face on account of the fact that you had been spacing out. You cautiously checked it out before breathing a sigh of relief. "I.... I was just reflecting is all... it's just hard to believe it's been a year now" you confessed. The time had passed so quickly. The day you were saved by a mystery hotty and her pet polar bear in the middle of a snowstorm.

Maddie sighed, it was still hard for you she knew that. But she hated the fact that you still couldn't feel fully safe yet. "They won't find you Maple, we have a lookout for them. They haven't tried anything since nor have they made a move in a year. We can only hope they have given up, but if they try anything, we won't let them hurt you" she reassured you. She would let Kuma eat them alive before she let them lay hand on you.

You softened, how was it she always knew what you were thinking and how to ease your worries. Leaving the brewing storm inside your heart and head to become a millpond once again. A warm smile spread across your face slowly. You reached across to squeeze her hand to show appreciation for her worries. You wanted her to know how much all she had done for you meant, to have given you a new home and life after all you had lost. "No... not that. I meant... so much has happened. I have a job now, we're engaged, I have a new family...I just never saw this happening to me" you babbled. 

Maddie went quiet, now it made sense. You had lost everything when she found you, believing your life couldn't get any worse or any better, you were at your lowest low. She had saved you and helped you back on your feet. Though your stay was possibly going to be short term at first, she ended up asking you to be her roommate and it only escalated from there. Finding herself unable to imagine life without you in it. "I know... it passed so quickly. I still remember seeing you naked..." she teased smirking. 

You slapped her arm playfully. You nearly died when she told her family out loud how that happened, but looking back it was still funny. I mean nowadays you were so comfortable with each other nudity was nothing to you. I mean when you date and live with someone long enough, things like that no longer bother you. But you liked to joke about it every now and again, seeing it as an amusing memory more than anything else. "I love you Maddie" you replied fondly. She made you so happy, happier than you ever believed you could be when you first met her. Every day you counted your luck for ever meeting her. 

Maddie squeezed your hand fondly "Je t'aime Maple, even with maple syrup covering your face" she teased. You panicked and felt your face only to realize she was making fun of you. You grabbed the maple syrup, mock threatening to throw it at her. But this really was a lovely morning.


	2. Chapter 2

You paced through the snow wearily, it had been a long day working at the nature preserve, even in the colder months the greenhouses and other attractions needed taking care of. The animas you held there needed feeding and caring for during the winter. It was a very busy job but it fulfilled you to be making such a good effort in the world, though you were still looking for a part time paid job, you were enjoying the volunteer work all the same. The woods that were once so frightening to you when you first arrived here, they were now something that brought you comfort. Watching the icicles hanging from trees and the blanket of white covering the land, though you were eager for spring to arrive again so the animals and nature would come out to play again.

Sometimes you collected wild flowers in the spring to decorate the cottage in a vase or going out camping, picnics and hikes together. Though it was too cold still for any of those things, but you eagerly awaited the fun you would have when spring would return. As beautiful as winter was to admire, it wasn't very fun to endure for long, soon craving the warmth of spring and summer seasons. You didn't stray far in the woods out of concern of danger, however, Maddie did drive you into town with her to get supplies or to a coffee shop. She wasn't a very social creature but she knew you enjoyed it so she endured it. All for the sake of a happy smile on your face.

A fond smile appeared on your face, your cheeks tinged red from more than just the cold. You were so spoiled by her love that you worried you would become bratty and selfish because of it. Saving your life that day had turned into a romance that was simply meant to be, though she still liked to joke about it. When you had been at your lowest, the best thing in the world had happened to you. The life you had now you wouldn't give up for the world. Sometimes Maddie came to meet you halfway when you were finished work and you would amble back to the cabin together, but today she had chores to do and apologized. No doubt she would send Kumarie to collect you and made sure you got home safe instead. Maddie didn't like you being on your own too often, especially at night. She didn't want you coming to harm and made sure you were never endangered unnecessarily. You knew she wouldn't be at ease until you returned home safely in one piece.

Suddenly, you heard quick footsteps approaching you with haste, their breathing was heavy and they were nearly sprinting. Your whole body freezing like ice and your heart hammering in your chest. Had they found you? Was someone sneaking up on you? Was it just a jogger going on a run through the woods? God you didn't know, panic was blinding your rationality. You knew you were being childish and though you had adapted, the fear you had felt that night in the snow, it still remained deep inside your heart. You couldn't move, you couldn't speak, your daren't breathe, you didn't know what to do, your eyes stinging with tears. You then felt someone wrapping their arms around you tightly, bombarding you out of nowhere, gripping you closely and nearly knocking you over. "YO! (Y/N) long time no see sis! You need to be more careful doll, anyone can sneak up on you" a familiar voice joked. You had been completely out of it, spacing out and leaving yourself wide open. You were lucky it had only been here or you would have been in trouble. 

You caught your breath to see Jessie grinning behind you like a cheshire cat. She was loving the fact that she had just scared the ever loving shit out of you. You pouted irritably, but you fought back the smile that wanted to appear. "Damn it Jessie, you know I hate it when you do that!" you snapped. But you couldn't stay mad at her for long, she just made you laugh too much. But she and Maddie still butted heads way too often and you had to act as an intermediate when they had their arguments. 

Jessie grinned, ruffling your head affectionately "yeah, but your reaction is priceless, I can't help myself Y'know". You were just so adorable and as your older sister in-law it was her job to tease you relentlessly. You sighed shrugging her off and continuing onwards up the hill that led further up the path towards your home. Jessie tailing behind you protectively, knowing how hard you still had it after what happened to you. She admired what a strong girl you were for enduring as much as you had before Maddie had found you. If she ever met those loan sharks, she would make sure they never so much as sniffed you out. They would experience hell if they so much as touched a hair on your head. 

* * *

You finally reached the top of the hill with a relieved sigh, though you loved the outdoors and the peaceful area you lived in. The hike to get back home could be exhausting and work had used a lot of your energy. Living with Maddie you certainly were kept active but you enjoyed it all the same, though your muscles did ache and it did wear you out fast. However, Maddie was always understanding and never made you push yourself into a state of discomfort, waiting for you to catch your breath and return to enjoying the walk without pushing yourself. Kumarie approached you with a happy growl, rubbing herself against your leg to which you leaned over fondly to pet her head. She nuzzled against your hand with soft growls as you continued to pay attention to you.

"Wow, Maddie's furry guard-bear really loves you" Jessie huffed. You really had to be special for her to accept you so easily. Just as Maddie tended to hate most people, Kumarie was very protective and warded off anyone whom Maddie didn't want around. It took her ages to adapt to Jessie despite being siblings, even now the bear could be moody with her, choosing when she wanted to be friendly around her. 

You looked up to see Maddie sitting on the porch quietly gazing at the sky. You knew she was lonely without you, which only warmed your heart, she was so cute, she had waited for you to come home. A beaming smile appeared on your face and you burst out loudly "I'M HOME MADDIE!" eagerly. She looked up, jumping lightly at your voice. But stood up slowly to greet you, fighting back the urge to smile. You ran as fast as you could through the deep snow, nearly falling over to which Jessie stood in the background grinning. Waiting for something comedic to happen and then Maddie to scold you for not being careful. You then jumped into Maddie's arms, wrapping your arms around her neck affectionately. Smothering her face in loving kisses before nuzzling against her fondly.

Maddie gazed down at you with a blush, she had never been good at showing her feelings. But you were wearing off on her, turning her into a softy. Wrapping her arms around you and kissing your cheek fondly "Welcome home troublemaker" she greeted. You were such a big ball of energy of love, it took a while but soon your stubbornness wore off, unless you were having a fight. Then you showed your temper in full force without hesitation. 

"Eew, stop being so mushy I'm gonna vomit!" Jessie yelled from the background in a joking tone. You had her sister wrapped around your finger, all you had to do was use the puppy dog eyes on her and she did whatever you wanted. But then again she had always been a mummy's girl, she was Olivia's favourite child for a reason. She denied it but she was a softy underneath her tough persona. 

Maddie snapped out of her good mood and sighed, just what the hell was Jessie doing here and ruining the moment? "What do you want, does Olivia know your here?" she growled. She knew how overprotective the Englishwoman became when she went rebel and wandered out without telling her. She would scold Jessie when she came home from fights and punish her about getting into trouble. Simon would just sigh and say the battle scars would help toughen her up. 

Jessie growled, since when was she such a goodie goodie? "Are you threatening to tell on me to one of our mum's?" she scoffed. She was playing dirty and she didn't like it, since getting a girlfriend she had become awfully cocky. 

Maddie grinned "It's my home, I do what I want" she teased, kissing your cheek before leading you inside out of the cold to warm up. She didn't want you turning into a popsicle, but Jessie was free to enjoy the snow all she wanted. 

* * *

Jessie sat on the sofa cradling a cup of cocoa eagerly as she felt the senses returning to her fingertips. For a while she was worried that Maddie would leave her outside until it turned dark, thank god you convinced her to let her in "I wanted to visit you guys as a surprise, but pranking (Y/N) after work was just a bonus" she chuckled. 

Maddie raised an eyebrow but said nothing, she knew you didn't like being sneaked up on you as it freaked you out. She would kick Jessie's ass later for scaring you like that but she would ignore it for now. "You didn't think calling would be a good idea? What if you dragged your ass all the way here and we were out?" she scoffed.

Jessie grinned "Yeah, I didn't really think that far ahead" she admitted. She had just been so excited to see both of you that common sense had gone out of the window instantly. But then surprises were the best, you knew that person's reaction was genuine.

"We are happy you came to visit Jessie, but you know letting us know beforehand would have been useful" you argued awkwardly. I mean her hug and the walk back had been great, but you didn't have a spare room out here, no vegan food for dinner and she would be sleeping on the couch. You had nothing prepared for her visit.

"What she means is, you're an idiot and wasted your time by coming all this way with nothing to eat and no stayover bag" Maddie cut in with a smirk. Honestly, she had no sleeping bag, she didn't bring any of her Vegan cuisine and would have to walk all the way back in the dark, until she got home.

Jessie pouted, she knew Maddie was making fun of her and you were just trying to be polite "Wow, can you be any bitchier sis?" she scoffed. Maddie grinned back and wrapped her arm tighter around you. The truth hurt but it was the reality of her not considering all her options before making the journey here. 

"So, any news on those guys that were hunting (Y/N). Any leads whatsoever? I mean the debt she amassed was rather shocking?" Maddie asked. Though the debt had not been your fault by any means and caused by another family member. They had taken everything from you but you didn't have enough to saddle all the money owed. They wouldn't let you get away with not paying the bills. You shivered, sometimes you though you saw one when you were working, but then the facial appearance of a visitor at the centre did look similar. You just kept telling yourself that anxiety was causing you to overthink and you were safe. Maddie would never let anything happen to you. Sensing your fear, Maddie placed a hand on your head and stroked it softly, easing your fears.

"Simone has followed some leads but nothing yet, but she has plans to teach them a lesson they won't easily forget" Jessie smirked. Sometimes her adopted second mother really did come in handy with all her connections. Making it easier to find the guys who made your life a living hell.

"W... Won't they have given up? I... I mean... I vanished in the woods.... they'd assume I'm dead" you stammered. Why would they keep looking for a dead girl? You had nothing to give them, everything you had from your old life was gone. 

"That's what we're hoping doll, but given the danger you were in before you ran away. They may have put a hit on you as payback for all the money. It's best to be safe, can't let my sister in law get into trouble" Jessie reassured you. You were family now, you were going to be Maddie's wife, hell Olivia adored you and though she denied it Simone had a soft spot for you too. They would make sure these guys never so much as got a whiff of you.

* * *

You sat curled up on the sofa, hugging your knees as Maddie pottered about in the kitchen, she was making chilli for dinner with some baked spuds. It was the perfect thing for the winter months this time of year. Good comfort food. Having finally managed to kick Jessie out and convince her to go home. You knew you were just overthinking, that it had been over a year and not a single sight of one of them. They could have sneaked up on you at any time but they hadn't, you were safe now and you knew it. But the lingering fear that something bad was going to happen just ate away at you. The happy life you knew could be torn out from underneath you as easily as your old one had been.

Maddie saw you hugging yourself, having closed yourself off since Jessie had left, which she also felt responsible for. What with her big dumb mouth, she had triggered anxieties that had taken a long time for you to get over. She knew it was a fragile subject but she brought it up anyway. Hoping that she hadn't hurt you somehow and that you would be ok "Dinner will be ready soon maple, you hungry?" she offered, it would perk you right up.

You hummed, your stomach gurgling with hunger but you were just so distant. You needed to breathe, you needed to relax. "Yeah... I... I just..." you stammered. What if they did find you? What would they do? What would happen to Maddie? 

Maddie sighed, putting the chilli on simmer and approaching you quietly. She hated seeing you so closed off and frightened, she had finally made you smile, brought out the sweet girl she knew you could be. Now Jessie had fucked that all up. She sat down beside you on the sofa, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you close to her chest. The scent of pine needles and maple syrup wafting up your nose. "Let's take a walk, it's getting stuffy in here" she suggested, the air would help clear your mind. 

You blinked, wouldn't the potatoes burn or something? What about the food? But then.... the scent of pine with fresh snow did sound comforting to you. Walking in the woods with Maddie didn't sound so bad "Sure..." you trailed off.

* * *

You followed Maddie through the snow absentmindedly, hugging yourself in your thick winter coat as the cold night air tickled your cheeks. The moon beaming down on the forest with a silvery light, it really was beautiful. Sp peaceful, easing the worries that remained buried deep inside you. How you had come to love this forest. Suddenly, your vision was blurred and an abrupt coldness smashed into your face as you were caught off guard by Maddie throwing a snowball at you. You blinked in confusion as you were momentarily stunned, then frowned and wiped snow from your face before it melted into your clothes "What the hell Maddie?!" you snapped.

Maddie grinned back at you, she knew this would help you feel better but her work wasn't done yet "Got ya" she teased. She knew how to distract you so you forgot about everything and felt better. You frowned, but a playful smirk spread across your lips as you realised what was happening. Oh it was on, on like Donkey Kong, you knelt down to scoop up a large ball of snow in your hands. You chased after Maddie desperately, flinging balls of snow at her with a wide smile. Yelling, calling and laughing at her as you tried again and again to catch her off guard. Hurling snowballs left and right and trying to hit her. A couple of times you came pretty close but you didn't quite hit her in the face like she had. 

"Damn it Maddie, get your ass back here and let me hit you!" you yelled. She was playing dirty and it was only fair that she took a huge snowball to the face as punishment. She had started this fight and you were going to damn well finish it. You found yourself tripping over a root and slammed face first into the powdery rough snow, a loud cry and oomph escaping your lips as you did so. 

Maddie stopped running and turned to face you, she knew how painful falling in hard snow could be and she panicked. Running back to see if you were ok "Maple? S**t are you ok?" she panicked. However you burst your head up from the snow laughing your ass off. Wiping the snow from your face as you gripped your stomach laughing. You were such a clutz, god you forgot what you were ever worried about. Maddie relaxed and smiled at you, the reaction she had wanted all along had finally come out. You were smiling again, the face she preferred you wear all the time. The bright happiness she had come to love so much. She hated the emptiness that filled your eyes when you were afraid, she never wanted you to feel like that ever again. She knelt down in the snow with you and helped you up, pulling you onto her lap and brushing the snow from your face fondly. You certainly were a tough little cookie and she loved that about you "I'm glad your smiling again, I'm sorry Jessie was such a dumbass, she doesn't always think before she opens her mouth" she apologized. 

You shifted, you were so glad Maddie did this to make you smile. She poured her heart and soul into making you smile even if she was bad at showing that. The subtle way she respected your feelings without making you uncomfortable meant the world to you. "Thanks Maddie, I needed this... so much. I guess... I'm just afraid to lose you, to lose my home. Just like I did before..." you trailed off.

Maddie stroked your cheek fondly, she understood completely. When you endured such a traumatic event, the scars took root in your heart and forever changed you. The fear of losing something precious again would always eat away at you. But she never planned on letting you go "Maple, that night I found you in the snow. You were like a scared little fox, baring your teeth and hiding yourself away. You were so worn out you couldn't go on, but you still kept up a fight. Your a fighter and I love you for it".

You blushed, Maddie had such a way with words when she wanted to, making you swoon as if you were floating on a cloud itself "I...you... you're so mushy babe... geez" you babbled laughing nervously. But you loved her too, god you loved her so much it hurt. 


End file.
